


Watch over her for me

by myrish_lace



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Animal Instincts, Betrayal, F/M, Heavy Angst, Internal Conflict, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, One Shot, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrish_lace/pseuds/myrish_lace
Summary: Jon asks Ghost to protect Sansa in his absence. When he returns, the direwolf decides to shield Sansa from Jon. Jon cannot bring himself to blame his lifelong companion.





	Watch over her for me

**Author's Note:**

> Because Sansa needs someone - whether a human or a creature - to be entirely dedicated to keeping her safe.
> 
> Note: I've had a couple of requests to separate this from my drabbles collection so here it is! If you read my collected drabbles, you'll already have seen this fic.
> 
> Edit: Apparently this story has attracted the antis? I just...? Anyway, thanks for your support, and let's not feed the trolls! Love you all!

_Take care of her. Watch over her. For me_.

Jon’s chest loosens at Ghost’s wordless assent. He mounts his horse and gazes over his shoulder at Sansa, his sister and his secret shame, before riding for Dragonstone.

Ghost upholds his charge faithfully. He walks by Sansa’s side during the day, padding next to her in the halls. He curls up at her feet when she sews, and guards her door at night. He snaps and growls silently at Littlefinger, until Sansa and Arya go in for the kill.

Then one day, across the sea, Jon gives up the North and his allegiance to a foreign queen. In the courtyard at Winterfell, a heavy snow falls. Ghost throws his great head back and howls for the first time. The high, eerie sound echoes off the castle walls. In the godswood, the red leaves of the weirwood tree tremble and quake. Only Sansa, after much cajoling, can silence the beast. When she finally strokes Ghost's muzzle, he shudders and noses her gloved palm.

***

Jon’s scroll declares that he will return with Daenerys Targaryen, the North’s new queen. Sansa dresses herself and Arya and Bran in the finest clothes her needle can craft. She assembles the lords and ladies at the gate to greet the couple. Ghost insists on staying close. She tries to dissuade the direwolf, with treats and sweet words, but he refuses to budge, so Sansa yields. Ghost bares his teeth when he smells the interloper, to prove that the country she’s come to conquer still has fangs.

Jon rides into in the courtyard with his silver-haired queen. He dismounts and nearly sags with relief when he sees Sansa, and Arya, and Bran, whole and alive.

Jon lights up when he spots Ghost at Sansa’s side. He holds out his hand in greeting. Ghost flattens his ears, curling his lips into a silent snarl. Daenerys recoils, but Jon doesn’t notice. The wolf arches his spine as if to jump straight for Jon’s throat.

Jon’s heart cracks open. Ghost’s soul is entwined with Jon’s. Jon had buried his face in Ghost’s fur, at Winterfell and the Wall, drawing on Ghost’s strength to fight off the sting of the words  _bastard_  and  _turncloak_. His companion's solid warmth had kept Jon from freezing during icy nights beyond the Wall. Ghost stood watch, unmovable, after Jon’s brothers stabbed him and left him for dead. Ever since he was a pup, Ghost has never wavered.

Now, pinned by Ghost’s red glare, Jon lets the wolf's fury wash over him. He understands. He’s betrayed his family. He’s fought to keep them safe as well, but he’s betrayed them all the same. Ghost withdraws from Jon's mind, splitting them apart, the sensation like roots tearing out of the earth.

Sansa steps in front of the direwolf, shielding Jon. “Ghost, no! Jon, I’m sorry, I don’t-”

Tears spring to Jon’s eyes. “It’s all right, Sansa. He’s protecting you.”

 _For me. From me_.

_From the storm I’ve brought into our home._


End file.
